


A Man In Need (Is A Friend Indeed) -- A Remix

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's spidey-senses start tingling while he's trying to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man In Need (Is A Friend Indeed) -- A Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sam's Best Friends He Doesn't Know About](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/931) by clex_monkie89. 



John had called them spidey senses when Sam was younger, maybe in an attempt to get Sam excited for a life of hunting or something. Sam didn't really like Spiderman (he always preferred Green Lantern), but he understood what John was trying to get at with the sensing danger thing.

Like right now. He's trying to focus on the notes for his early morning class the next day, but the handwriting isn't his and it keeps dancing in front of his eyes. Finally, he shuts the binder and leans back in his chair. Sam is overcome with the feeling of wrongness; a prickle on the back of his neck and coldness settling over him.

He grabs a sweatshirt and the bag that always hangs on a hook in the closet within easy reach and heads outside, just sort of turning his brain off and going wherever his feet want to take him.

By the time he hits the park at the edge of the block of dorm buildings, he breaks into a run. There's a commotion and he can already tell it isn't the obnoxious drunken frat boy kind.

Sam can make out two figures standing, and a shadowy shape writhing on the ground at their feet. Turns out when he gets closer, it's ghouls. Or maybe fresh zombies. The smell is terrible enough to be either and he doesn't bother asking. They're all the same once you cut their heads off, after all.

The thing on the ground turns out to be a third undead thing, tussling with a guy in a varsity letter jacket. Sam hauls the thing off the guy and kills it with only moderate effort and a couple curse words.

"You okay?" he asks, offering the guy his arm to get him off the damp grass. It's also a chance for Sam to get a better look and check the guy over for obvious bites.

The guy is shaken, but he nods. "Yeah, man, thanks. Those guys were crazy."

"Don't mention it," Sam says, and even though it sounds like a you're welcome, it's really a seriously, don't tell anyone. Sam's pretty sure the guy understands that.

"Totally," he says, nodding solemnly. "Any time you need anything, you come by the Gamma Kappa Gamma house and you ask for Tim, okay?"

Spidey senses appeased, Sam had no choice but to head back to his books and hope that Mediation for Dispute Resolution had somehow gotten more interesting in the interim.


End file.
